Syrus's book of Friends
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Since he was little Syrus could see spirits and has become hated by all everyone he knows because of it But could this boy at this new school lead him down a path of salvation or destruction. SyrusxJaden SyrusxJessie SyrusxJim SyrusxNatsume Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this story crossover with the natsume yuujinchou series**

**This Story takes place in a small quiet town in the town in the natsume yuujinchou series**

**Remember to review I know all you who don't review who just fav or alert my stories are so just review okay?**

**Starto**

* * *

><p>A lone light blue haired boy was walking through a forest in school uniform with his arms wrapped around himself and his head hung low so that his hair covering his eyes.<p>

_(Flashback (_

"_Honey I have to talk to you about Syrus" came from the harsh voice of a woman_

"_What creepy lie did he come up with this time pft that little freak needs to stop making up creepy lies that's why he has no friends you know, so out with it what was it this time!" came the harsh voice of an angered man._

"_I made a few calls and pulled a few strings and got him accepted into a boarding school isn't that great" the woman said clasping her hands together._

"_That's wonderful ever since now we won't have to be burdened by him and he won't burden anyone else ever again"_

"_Finally we'll be rid of that stupid worthless brat forever" the man said as he opened the sliding door to see the very same boy that they were talked about was standing right there with an emotionless expression on his face._

"_Ah S-Syrus" came the voice of the surprised man not knowing that the boy was there._

"_Syrus I have wonderful news I got you into Kami Academy isn't that great" the woman tried to cover for her husband's mistake_

"_It's a boarding school and you leave first thing tomorrow." The woman said with a smile._

_The boy did nothing but nod and went to pack his things._

_Although what they didn't know is that the boy heard everything that they his parent had said. _

_) End Flashback)_

The boy's hands tightened around himself as he thought back on the memory.

A single tear fell from his eye.

_But I'm not lying_

The boy was so busy drowning in his sorrow that he didn't see the thing that was flying towards him.

"Ah" Syrus yelped as he was knocked to the ground.

He then supported himself up with elbows trying to get up but something on his stomach was preventing from doing so.

Syrus opened his eyes to see a rather large cat on his stomach.

He blinked then tilted his head to the side.

"A cat?" the cat was shaking its head trying to brush off what just happened.

"Ah are you hurt?" he asked the cat.

It was then that the cat took notice of Syrus and was glaring at him like it was his fault that he ran into him.

Syrus picked the cat up and sat on his legs lap with his arms wrapped around the unusually large cat.

"Wow your heavy" Syrus noted.

The cat was getting pissed and was getting ready to scratch the hell out of Syrus.

"You must be really strong, all of this is muscle right?" Syrus said with a tilted head.

The cat seemed to be pleased by this answer and retracted his claws.

"You must get all the girl cats" The cat had a tic mark on his forehead.

"How dare you say that to me you little punk I am a great and noble yokai do you think that someone as great and mighty as me needs you telling me what I already know." The cat ranted.

Then Syrus turned as pale as a sheet.

"Y-Y-Yokai" He then shuffled back against until his he hit a tree.

The cat looked up at him.

"Eh you can hear me?"

Syrus hesitantly nodded.

"Ah well now that you've seen me I will have to get rid of you." the cat transformed into a giant white wolf with red markings around his eyes.

"Thank you for the meal" the wolf then tried to swallow him whole.

"N-No" Syrus then pushed the wolf like creature with both of his hands and sent it flying into a nearby tree.

The beast the groaned in pain but quickly shook of the discomfort and saw that his "_prey_" was getting away.

Syrus was running away as fast as he could away from the beast that was trailing behind him.

Syrus was running so fast that he couldn't stop himself until it was too late

Syrus went crashed into someone and he and the person tumbled to the ground.

Realizing that he felt warmth he opened his eyes to see a face that was staring at him.

Syrus blushed at how close they were and realized that their legs were entangled.

"Ah I'm sorry" Syrus got up and tried to leave quickly but the other boy was holding his wrist.

He turned to the boy with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you but please don't beat me up" he apologized to the stranger eyes clenched shut waiting for the first punch.

The other boy let his Syrus's wrist go, got up, and had a confused look on his face.

"Why would I beat you up it was an accident right? So there no need to apologize" the other boy smiled at Syrus.

Syrus opened his eyes and stared at the other with wonder shining in his eyes.

"Ah I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

"Ah Y-Yes I'm Syrus Marufuji and yes I did just transfer here."

"Ah Syrus what a pretty name" at this the said boy blushed

"Oh sorry how rude oh me my name is-" but he was cut off as the wolf like creature from before jumped out of the bushes.

"Ah ha I got you now my prey" the monster shouted as he jumped towards Syrus like before. But unlike then now he was paralyzed with so much fear from looking at the horrifying beast in front of him.

Syrus closed his eyes waiting for the beast to sink its teeth in but it never got him as he heard a yelp.

When he opened his eyes the boy had punched the wolf creature on the head and it fell to the ground.

A puff a smoke appeared and then disappeared and the cat from before had reappeared.

The other boy was glaring at the cat who was glaring right back.

"Y-Y-You can see them" He stammered out and then the boy and cat paused their glaring contest to look at him.

The boy had wide eyes and the cat grinned evilly.

"Don't think too much of it brat this here is my servant he'll do anything I tell him to do, anything" the cat said with an evil aura.

"Your master and Servant" Syrus blushed misinterpreting what the cat yokai had said. The boy that Syrus had met only moments ago was surprised that he heard the stupid cat that he didn't even hear what the cat had said next.

"Yes he obeys my every command and wish simply to bring pleasure to his master." The cat said trying to scare the boy.

_This'll teach him to call me a cat_

"He had at first been resistant but I broke him in with my noble form that you had the grace of seeing earlier." The other boy was in what looked like a trance just simply staring at Syrus.

Syrus blushed harder.

"And now he'll help me make you submit too."

Syrus's whole face was red by now.

"B-B-But I'm a virgin and so I wouldn't be very good in bed!" Syrus yelled blushing.

It was this that the boy snapped out his trance and processed everything that had been said in the past few minutes.

When he figured it out he jumped back and shook his arms very rapidly. The cat who just figured out what the boy he was trying to now scare had said and was just as lively as the other boy.

"NO NO NO NO NO ME AND SENSEI DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP" Natsume yelled along with the cat.

"I WOULD NEVER TOUCH A FILTHY HUMAN ESPICALLY ONE AS DISRISPECTSBLE AS NATSUME"

Syrus realized this blushed.

"Ah Sorry it's just the way that he was phrasing it I misunderstood I'm so sorry"

He bowed to the other boy.

"Oh it's okay"

"Ah I never introduced myself did I? I'm Takashi Natsume" he greeted the other with a charming smile.

"And I'm his master but not in the way you have transcribed" the cat said.

Syrus blushed and looked at the other with admiration.

The other two had started fighting about something Syrus didn't catch.

He then gripped his chest.

"I'm so happy" this got the other two to stop their fight and look at the bluenette.

"You know for the longest time I was so lonely, I had no one I could talk to, about the yokai that would torment and scare me, you are the first person I've met who can see them too I'm so happy" he looked up at Natsume with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Now I won't be lonely anymore because now your here" There was a soft happiness in the way he said it.

Natsume looked back at him with understanding. He then stood up and walked closer to Syrus who looked up at the taller boy.

"You shouldn't cry you'll stain your pretty face" Natsume said while wiping away the tears from the other boys face.

"Natsume" Syrus was staring deep into the others eyes

"Syrus" Natsume reciprocated the stare and then he ever so slowly leaned his head in.

"Natsume" Syrus started to slowly move his head in closer with the other as well.

"Syrus" they had closed the distance between themselves.

"Natsume" Syrus had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Natsume's neck when the other had wrapped his arms around Syrus's waist pulled him into his chest.

"Syrus" both their eyes were only half lidded as their faces continued to get closer.

"Natsume" Natsume had leaned down to Syrus while Syrus stood on his tip toes to reach him they were now only an inch apart.

"Syrus" their lips were just about to brush up against each other as they had completely eliminated the space between them except for one centimeter between their lips.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" it was then that the two immediately regained awareness and separated themselves with furious blushes.

They saw a boy with Brown hair a red jacket that his hands were in, white pants, and a deranged look in his eyes approached them.

Natsume thought that he was human until the boy got closer and he felt a monstrous aura around the boy and it was getting stronger as the other boy approached.

The being in front of them was obviously a yokai and a very powerful one at that.

"Syrus stay behind me" He said as he pushed Syrus behind him I an effort to try and protect him

This seemed to piss the yokai off even more.

When the powerful was directly in front of Natsume he lifted him by his collar with both of his hands.

"Sensei-" Natsume turned to the cat only finding a note in place of the fat cat.

Note: _Went out drinking be back whenever I choose._

"Well what were you doing to my little Syrus" the guy asked with fire flaring in his eyes.

"That's none of your business" Natsume spat out angrily.

Syrus panicked and went over and tried to pry the hands of Natsume's throat.

"Jaden stop it" Syrus yelled.

The yokai turned to him.

"Syrus you know that anyone who ever tries to harm I can't allow them to live anymore you know that" his hand tightened on Natsume's throat.

Natsume was turning purple.

"Stop it" Syrus tried once more.

The yokai couldn't hear him threw his anger and during the struggle Syrus got knocked down.

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Natsume yelled and then smashed his fist into the yokai's face.

The yokai lost his grip and went flying into a nearby tree and fell to the ground.

"Syrus" Natsume ran over to the other boy who was sitting on his forelegs.

"I'm alright" Syrus said with a smile.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet" Came the voice of the yokai who was struggling to stand back up.

"I won't let anyone who attempts to hurt Syrus live." He then lunged at Natsume with his claws replacing his fingers and he had fang teeth showing.

"Jaden if you hurt Natsume I won't like you anymore." The small boy yelled out.

The yokai now known as Jaden stopped his attack and fell on ground face planting the ground.

He then looked up at Syrus with watery big eyes.

"No no Syrus I'll be good I promise just please don't leave me" the yokai was now begging Syrus on his knees with teary eyes.

Syrus held up his hands.

"It's okay I forgive you just promise not to hurt Natsume anymore"

Jaden scowled with his arms crossed looking away with a pout and muttered

"Fine"

"Are you okay Natsume"

Natsume nodded.

"Syrus how do you know this yokai, Jaden was it?"

"Oh well it all started when my class went on a field trip to the local Museum back in Junior high"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey how do you like the story<strong>

**And remember to review  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_) Flashback)_

_A younger Syrus was looking at his surroundings as he and the rest of his class were walking in the Egyptian part of a museum that was one of the finest in the world._

_The tour guide/teacher, Dr. Crowler, was showing them an ancient wall with hieroglyphics on it and told the story of the three gods that ruled the three great nations of the land that lived side by side with each other consonantly fighting and when the gods fought so too did their human worshippers._

_It was said that the three Pharaohs that ruled over the nations were decadents of the great god's and possessed great powers themselves. All three died at the exact same moment it was supposedly the work of the two Great Gods Exodia and Zorc who ruled over all gods that were sick of their fighting and just decided to end them right there. Te fighting would have continued but then Alexander the great had came and took over Egypt._

_Syrus was entranced by the story he was fascinated that there were others like him. As the rest of the class moved onto the next exhibit Syrus stayed behind to look at the coffin of the Pharaoh he knew no one would notice or care if he wasn't with the group._

_Syrus was admiring the beauty of the tomb._

_But then that's when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see a yokai in a kimono with a big dog face. It was the one that he saw earlier that day he ran away from it before but now it had found him._

"_Ah there you are my prey" Syrus fell to the ground in fear that he was going to die._

"_You're going to taste so delicious, thank you for the meal" the yokai said to no one in particular. As he opened his mouth ready to eat Syrus who was still on the ground and was paralyzed with fear._

_Syrus closed his eyes waiting for the beast to consume him but it never came and instead he heard a slash._

_Syrus opened his eyes and saw a browned haired boy that looked like he was in his teens slash at the figure with his bare hand blood was dripping from it as he had given the demon a near fatal blow. He was dressed in red robes and was pretty handsome._

"_Tch demon filth," He sneered at the dog demon that had a slash on his chest._

"_Since you're the only one that has ever treaded here I will let you live but spread the word that this is my territory now and none of you low life's are welcome." He said menacingly with murder in his eyes._

_The demon nodded his head and ran away cowardly with his tail literally between his legs._

"_Tch Maybe now I can get some peace around here" he muttered to himself and then noticed the boy behind him staring at him._

_Sniffing the air he could tell that the boy was human but why was he looking at him?_

"_Hey can you see me?" he asked in a monotone voice._

_Syrus just nodded slowly._

"_Oh well that's new" the demon stated in a monotone voice tilting his head to the side as he observed Syrus._

"_Y-You're not going to kill me?"Syrus nervously asked._

_The demon boy was shocked by this._

"_No I find you quite rare a human that can see Gods is quite impressive."_

"_A g-g-god?" Syrus stuttered out feeling more intimidated that he was in the presence of a god._

_The guy looked at him when he saw that he way he looked he thought one thing. 'CUTE'_

_He then smiled._

"_Ah where are my manors I am the great deity that you Humans know me as Slifer but you little one may call me Jaden" he said holding out his hand helping Syrus up who he excepted and was blushing as he stared into the deity before him eyes._

"_Prey tell me your name little one." The deity asked charmingly._

_Syrus realized his hand from the others grip and bowed to him and very nervously told him._

"_M-My n-n-name is S-Syrus Jaden-dono"_

'_Ah Syrus a perfect name for a perfect angel'_

"_Ah now none of that just call me Jaden my little Syrus-chan" Jaden said sweetly._

_Syrus blushed and looked away and as he did so he noticed that it was almost time to leave and the teacher would not wait for him._

"_I'm sorry but I must get going I have to return to my class" Syrus tried to leave but was caught by his wrist._

"_Ah but I can't let my little angel go, how do I know I won't ever see you again?" He had said it with a smile but you could see the force while he said looked to him with a smile._

"_Of course I'll come back to see you saved my life and are so nice to me"_

_Jaden was touched by this but it wasn't enough for him though._

"_Ah but what assurance do I have knowing that your telling me the truth?" He tilted his head to the side._

"_Syrus thought for a moment before he took out a card necklace that was wrapped in a protective container._

_He handed it to Jaden._

"_Here this is a card that my brother gave it to me before he went off to travel the country its my most valued possession in the world"_

_Jaden took it with pride._

"_Ah this will do Syrus-chan I will keep it safe and once you return I will give it back to you."_

_Jaden said and let Syrus go and he waited for Syrus there and only a day had gone by when Syrus had returned and true to his word Jaden gave back the card._

_Syrus made it a daily routine to visit Jaden at the museum and they usually just talked with each other. _

_Syrus told Jaden about how dear his brother was to him which Jaden felt a little jealous that someone else had Syrus's affections but cooled down when he heard that his brother was no longer living with him. Jaden also learned that Syrus was constantly picked on by many people for lying when he told them that he had seen yokai and that yokai that realized that he could see them wanted nothing more than eat him._

_This made Jaden want to go on a killing spree on all the human and yokai alike that dared to harm his little angel but this would upset Syrus. So to fix this dilemma he told Syrus to come to him whenever he had problems whether it be human or yokai that he'd protect Syrus from them. When hearing this Syrus he wrapped his arms around Jaden and thanked him._

_And true to his word when Syrus was running away from a demon no matter what the time he would always go to the museum Jaden would fend off any demon that even dared enter the Museum but Syrus would always stop him from killing the demons saying that they learned their lesson._

_Syrus had learned about Jaden and his past life and that he had loyal subjects that were buried along with him along with his pet._

_His warriors were his best soldiers Flame winged man, Phoenix enforcer, and Tempest. It turns out they are brothers and appeared to be very close since Flamed winged man was always seemed to be wrapping his arms around Phoenix enforcer's waist. _**(a/n in this story his arm isn't a dragon's head but another hand/talon)**

_Jaden explained that they are lovers and don't let brotherhood stop them from loving each other and Tempest was also a part of their love and were all disowned for it but were great fighters so Jaden made them his head generals._

_Syrus told them that he was sorry that they were disowned and didn't really have a problem with it which lead to the inviting him to their harem but Jaden wrapped his arms around his waist and said._

"_Sorry fellas this one's mine" _

_Then looked sad and told him that their offer was always open._

_Syrus asked the three brothers one day when he walking home from school how he could give Jaden some more __liberties rather than being stuck in the museum all day with his dead body with nothing to do._

_They told him after a lot of convincing and groping that in order for their master to move about freely he would have to go out and get the proper materials that are similar to that in Egypt which he got easily since the main material was cotton. The other materials took a long time and a lot of money to find and buy. Syrus had all the materials necessary for making a spiritual outfit that would allow Jaden to leave his body and go a long ways further and only needed one more piece that would bring it all together. It was the thread made from a sacred blue jewel that would allow the user to be separated from anything that they are bound to like the remains of their dead body but also allow yourself to be seen by humans. It took Syrus a month to find and get one from a yokai since they were rare to come by and he had done it by himself and refused help from the incestic brothers.  
><em>

_It then took a week for Syrus to make Jaden's Red jacket he then gave the jacket a pair of white pants a dark shirt and some socks and sneakers.  
><em>

_Jaden had been ecstatic when Syrus had given him the outfit that he promptly threw away the cloths that he wore in his previous life that were cloths of a pharaoh he told Syrus that he loved it and thanked him with a kiss in the forehead. But the real reason he was so happy was that he could go around with Syrus and yell at the three brothers who would constantly flirt with Syrus and touch him inappropriately leading Jaden to chase them around and try to throttle them for tainting his pure Angel. Syrus laughed at their antics._

_The more and more time Syrus spent with them the more and more they seemed like children than a Pharaoh and his generals._

_Often Syrus would bring them snacks and they all loved Syrus's cooking and became his new family_

_(End Flashback (_

"And then when I moved here Jaden said that find a way to come with me but I don't know how." He Looked over to the said boy who was looking over triumphantly at Natsume.

"Well I just had us shipped out here after doing a little persuading is all it took for me to be transphered here to the local Museum that happens to be in the school."

"Ah well it's nice to meet a yokai who isn't full of himself like a certain yokai that I know of" Natsume said friendly whilst thinking of Nyanko-sensei.

"Wait you look familiar" Jaden said looking closer at Natsume and then gasped.

"AHHH REIKO" He fell back on his but but trembled as he looked at Natsume

Natsume held up his hands and shook his head.

"Ah no I'm not Reiko I'm her grandson, she died a long time ago."

Jaden let out a breath.

"So I take it my grandmother took your name too?" he asked and the great god who just just huddled himself up like he was sitting in an emo corner.

"Eh who's Reiko? And what Name?" Syrus asked with a little jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey how do you like the story so far is it good? please tell me in a review please along with any suggestions you might have<strong>


End file.
